El sino de Druella
by Annirve
Summary: Cuando supo que iba a ser una Black, Druella Rosier no pensó que su destino también sería negro. Y sin embargo, así lo había querido la fortuna. Regalo de Navidad para Grengras.


* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, pero de ninguna manera es de Ginny.

Mi regalo de Navidad para Grengras es este.

No me gusta absolutamente nada, y creo que se merece algo mejor, pero eso es todo lo que ha salido de esta cabeza mía. Así que espero que ella tenga mejor opinión de él que yo.

Gracias por tu cariño, Gren, por ayudarme a ver cuando estaba cegada y por tu enorme sinceridad. Gracias también a Daff por ayudarme a mirar con otros ojos esta historia, y a Sandra por soportarme.

* * *

**El sino de Druella**

Cuando supo que iba a ser una Black, Druella Rosier no pensó que su destino también sería negro. Y sin embargo, así lo había querido la fortuna.

Su matrimonio con Cygnus nunca fue divertido. Su marido era un hombre cariñoso, amable y responsable, pero nunca la amó. Ni ella a él. Una relación cordial, amigos, compañeros. Pero él nunca la comprendió, ni ella intentó que la comprendiera.

Se casaron jóvenes, y su primera hija vino muy pronto. _Su_ niña, una alegría.

Sin embargo, no era su niña. Era Bellatrix Black, la heredera. Ella había tenido el orgullo de dar a luz, a la primera de la nueva generación de Blacks.

Sin duda, eso fue un gran consuelo a la hora de tratar a su _querida_ cuñada Walburga. Esa arpía orgullosa…

Jamás dejó de recordarle que ella no era una verdadera Black. Que por sus venas no corría esa sangre purísima de la que estaban tan orgullosos. Pero en ella sí.

Fue un buen golpe en su autoestima que Druella, una Black por adopción, fuera la madre de la heredera.

Druella se regocijaba en su autocomplacencia mientras pensaba cómo Walburga estaría rumiando su maternidad. Después de todo, esa sangre tan pura no les servía para mejorar la fertilidad.

Pero su gozo duró bastante poco. Pronto se dio cuenta de que _su_ hija se parecía a ella.

El mismo orgullo, la misma ansia de poder y gloria, el mismo despotismo.

Y Druella quiere a su hija, pero mientras más va creciendo, menos la entiende. Y se parece _tanto_ a su tía. Aunque esa vieja amargada piense que su Bella no es una dama.

Su segunda hija vino a reafirmar la vergüenza de Walburga.

Ella todavía no había sido capaz de darle un heredero a la familia con toda su pureza, cuando Druella le había dado dos hijas a su esposo.

Desde el principio quiso creer que Andromeda sería la niña que podría mantener a su lado, la que la querría y comprendería. Pero Andromeda nunca fue una chica muy abierta. Siempre callada y tranquila, al contrario que Bellatrix. Era un orgullo para su madre, cierto, pero nunca fueron capaces de intimar. Demasiado diferentes.

Pero todo se vino a bajo con el nacimiento de Narcissa. La familia al completo esperaba el ansiado varón y fue otra niña.

Druella se negó a deprimirse, no les habría dado un heredero, pero sí tres Black, más de lo que había hecho Walburga.

Y así, puso sus esperanzas en Narcissa, su pequeña. La niña colmó todas las expectativas de su madre. Era bellísima, delicada e inteligente como ella.

Fueron años felices los que Druella dedicó por entero a sus hijas, en especial a la pequeña Cissy.

La vida siguió su curso y Walburga quedó embarazada, y para rabia de su cuñada tuvo un hijo. El Heredero.

Sirius Black nunca fue muy querido por su tía Druella. Él y luego su hermano fueron los que arruinaron la maravillosa forma en la que había puesto en su sitio a Walburga.

Ahora ellos eran los herederos, los favoritos, dueños de la fortuna familiar y sus niñas se tendrían que contentar con el apellido y buscar hacer un buen matrimonio.

Un buen revés fue saber que Sirius iba a Gryffindor, una de las pocas alegrías que le dio su sobrino político. Ah, qué vergüenza para los Black que su heredero fuera Gryffindor cuando años y años de tradición los colocaba como Slytherins.

Sus niñas fueron todas Slytherin, por supuesto.

Pero todo ello fue olvidado cuando Bellatrix comenzó o diría más bien que continuó su camino hacia la radicalización. Se unió a las filas del Lord Oscuro. La única mujer, la favorita, como ella misma se llamaba y alardeaba.

Eso nunca enorgulleció a Druella, más bien fue un motivo de preocupación y pesar, sabía que no acabaría bien.

Luego llegó la traición de su hija, de su Andromeda. Cómo fue capaz de traicionarlos a todos con un hijo de muggle todavía es un misterio para ella, con lo bien que la educó. Esa decepción casi le cuesta la cordura si no llega a ser por su preciosa Cissy, lo único que le quedaba.

Pero la vida no quería que su castigo terminara allí.

Poco consuelo fue que desheredaran a Sirius, pues luego su Bellatrix fue condenada a Azkaban. Incluso Narcissa la fue abandonando poco a poco, al casarse y tener a su hijo. Su único nieto, ya que no le estaba permitido, ni siquiera, nombrar a su nieta.

Cuando el heredero que les quedaba a los Black murió, se hizo algo de justicia.

Ella había perdido a sus hijias, Walburga a los suyos.

Druella nunca supo qué acto tan terrible cometió para estar pagando toda su vida. Siempre a las sombras de su marido, de su cuñada, de sus propias hijas, de la familia. Pero sin ser jamás un miembro de pleno derecho.

En los últimos momentos de lucidez de su vida no pudo evitar pensar que, a pesar de todo, había cumplido con la familia.

No había podido tener una vida y un destino más Black.

* * *

No sabía muy bien por dónde coger el reto de escribir sobre Druella Rosier. He estado comiéndome el tarro y leyendo todo lo que he encontrado sobre ella por ahí. Pero ni me la imagino una radical como Bellatrix, ni liberal como Andromeda. Tampoco me convence la versión pija y tonta que aparece en algunos fics. Así que mi subconsciente ha querido pintarla amargada, una incomprendida.

Espero que os gusta más de lo que me gusta a mí, de verdad. Y especialmente a ti, Gren.

_Ann._


End file.
